


I think I've seen this film before

by nessian_trash_heap



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Filthy, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy, but also sweet, cum on tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: This came from a tumblr request: "could you do a fic where nesta and cassian have a really bad argument which results in nesta leaving the house and then cassian coming to find her? (obviously resulting in hardcore makeup sex haha)"so there you go! like my other works, this has received very little editing.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

could you do a fic where nesta and cassian have a really bad argument which results in nesta leaving the house and then cassian coming to find her? (obviously resulting in hardcore makeup sex haha)

Nesta balled up the paper in her hands and chucked at Cassian’s face. Her aim was true, the ball of paper hit him right on the nose, bounced off, skittered across the floor of the kitchen.He blinked and started, laughing. “It isn’t the same, and you know it!” she cried out.

Nesta was raging at the look in Cassian’s eyes. Some offhand remark about the new Valkyries most recent training session had set her off. “We are building something new here. And if that isn’t good enough for you, I cannot help you. I cannot bring back your old lover. And I will not apologize for not being her.”

With that, Nesta stormed off, leaving a mystified Cassian in her wake. “Nes, that’s not it, I don’t—Nes, come back. Nesta!” He started after her, but she was running down the stairs to the city, and he didn’t want to be both sick from the spiral journey down and aggravated. So he stayed in the kitchen of the House, pacing, going over in his mind every word, replaying every inflection and implication in every syllable, every look, every gesture.

It had started off fine. He had missed the last two sessions, dealing with Illyrian idiocy in one of the villages. While he was there he talked to a few females, let them know about the Valkyrie training and that they were welcome to join. Az was helping Emerie, Nesta, and Gwyn train their latest set of new recruits in his absence. He came home as soon as he could, not wishing to spend another minute in that village, away from his mate.

Nesta took him to bed almost as soon as he arrived home, needing him as much as he needed her. He still smelled of campfire and the wind, could use a bath, but Nesta didn’t care as she claimed him with her mouth, her sex. Later, clean and dressed and sated, they were cooking together in the kitchen when everything started going wrong. 

Nesta ran and ran, finding a rhythm and momentum that propelled her down the stairs, skipping entire sections of stairs as she all but flew in her rage. She slowed toward the bottom, blew open the door with a thought and stormed into Velaris. She wasn’t given easily to insecurity, but Cassian bringing up his old Valkyrie lover stung in a way she wasn’t prepared for. Before she’d accepted the mating bond, Cassian made an allusion to her, to the fierce warrior woman he’d loved. Nesta had felt an ember of jealousy then, in the ashes of her heart, but now…now that ember was a fire, and eruption of flame. And she had to get out of there, had to get away from him, the implications of his line of thought, about how he’d basically compared her to his old lover and cam up wanting.

Nesta stalked through the city, not really seeing as her long, lithe legs pounded the stone. Night had fallen during her flight down the stairs, cool and inky dark. She had no idea how long she was out or where she intended to go until found herself she stopped along a bridge on the Sidra. Nesta put her hands on the wide ledge just above waist height, palms flat on the cool stone. She bowed her head for a moment, focusing on her Valkyrie mind-stilling techniques, gathering herself. Anger ebbed away, leaving a small but growing stain of misery in its place. Nesta tracked the flow of the river, out and away toward larger open waters. Stars twinkled above and below, reflected on the Sidra. Fae walked the bridge behind her, some swiftly, others unhurried.

Maybe he hadn’t meant it the way it sounded. Maybe she wasn’t second best in his eyes, a consolation prize for the hero who lost the girl, lost his true love. Nesta swallowed hard. Each thought rang with false hope. To think otherwise was poison, but felt truer. She had worked so hard, and didn't believe herself to be any of those things, not really. But what if he did? Underneath it all, after everything they'd been through...Stuck in the back and forth, sorting through her thoughts, wrangling her feelings, Nesta watched the water.

Flapping wings boomed in the sky above her, and Nesta didn’t need to look to know who had found her. She didn’t turn as Cassian landed, walked to her, rested his forearms on the ledge of the bridge beside her.

He waited for her to speak first. When she didn’t, he started. “I’m not sure what I said or did to upset you, Nesta,” he said quietly. “But it kills me to see you like this. I can’t stand it.”

Nesta huffed a dry laugh and looked away. Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked to keep them at bay.

“Talk to me, Nes. Please.” The hurt in his voice broke something in Nesta’s chest. She turned to look at him, tears shining in her eyes.

“Do you wish I was her?” Her throat was thick with emotion, and she could barely get the words out.

“What?” Whatever Cassian was expecting her to say, it wasn’t that. “Who?”

Nesta tilted her head just slightly. “Your Valkyrie lover. The one who died in the war. The one you couldn’t save, and so, these years later, you settled for me.”

Even that day on the lake hadn’t left Nesta so bare. She waited, not daring to breathe.

Her words were blows to his gut, even as he felt relief. She was wrong, he couldn’t quite figure how she’d come to this conclusion, especially the part about _settling_ for her. They hadn’t been together a year yet, but still, after all this time, how she couldn’t find herself worthy of love…But this fight, this was something he could fix. Carefully.

“Nesta, I won’t lie to you—I loved her, and being unable to help her when I wanted to still hits me sometimes…but little more than a memory. She was amazing, but, Nes—“ he tucked several errant strands of her hair behind her ear. “Nes, she isn’t you. No one could ever compare to you. I could never settle for you, because you aren’t someone anyone would settle for. You’re someone I have to strive to be my best for, to be worthy for.” He took her hands in his, her slender fingers fully dwarfed by his larger ones. “Sometimes I wake up and think all of this is a dream. But then I look over and see you, and my heart—“ Cassian broke off, his eyes lined with silver. He swallowed hard. “Nesta, my heart is wholly yours, healing and healed, my heart is yours.”

A few tears streaked down Nesta’s face, and Cassian let go of her hands to wipe them away with his. She wrapped his hands in hers and held their fists to her heart. “I thought—“ she whispered, and stopped.

“What is it?” Cassian prodded gently. “Tell me.”

“The way you said how you wondered what ‘they’ would make of the work I’m doing, we’re doing…you looked so sad, wistful. Like the Valkyries of old maybe wouldn’t like it, or think low of us. Like you missed…her.”

Concern and sorrow filled his face. “No, nothing like that. They would be overjoyed to see what you’ve done, triumphant in your achievements. To see you, and Gwyn, and Emerie come together as sisters, to bring in so many women the way you all have…” Pride shone through, driving out the sadness.

“And she…it’s been so long. I guess I do miss her, in some ways, but Nes…I’ve lost a lot of people over the years. And yes, she was special to me then, but she and I never had a sliver of what you and I share. What she and I were to each other then does not, cannot compare to you and I. Never.”

Nesta let relief flood through her. Relief, and a little shame. She had worked so hard to love herself, to not see herself as worthless…to have those old hurts creep back into her heart made her burn.

Cassian tugged her to him, and held her there, his nose buried in her hair. “I’m so sorry I made you think like that, feel like that. You never have to doubt my love for you, Nes. No matter what happens, that’s real.”

She drew back and studied his beautiful, rugged face. Rose up on her toes and kissed him. He held her to him, kissed her back, deeper, opened for her. Heat bloomed in their hearts, and Cassian’s hands started roaming, seeking her curves and dips and planes.

Nesta pulled back from their kiss. “Take me home,” she whispered. Cassian grinned, grabbed her tight and they shot off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-)

They landed on the balcony of the house, lips locked, tongues exploring. Cassian flapped his wings, brought them a few feet off the ground, to gently press Nesta up against the window. They floated down, her legs wrapping around his waist before his feet hit the ground.

He got them inside, Nesta grinding her sex against his growing hardness the whole way to their room. Then it was a race to get undressed, and Nesta was on her knees, pumping him, stroking him _so_ hard, grazing his sensitive skin with her nails, the pain registering just this side of pleasure. Their eyes locked, hunger and desire mirrored in each other. Nesta kept her eyes on him as she started licking up and down his shaft, before putting his broad head between her lips and stroking up the slit. Cassian started groaning, moaning her name as his hands found purchase in her hair.

She took as much of his massive cock into her mouth as she could, sucking and pumping until most of his length was in her mouth, and his tip hit the back of her throat. She opened for him, sucking him slowly down her throat until he was fully encased in her wet warmth. She started swallowing, the walls of her throat stroking and pumping him, waiting…. Cassian stood so still for a moment, then started to move her head on him as he thrust into her—pulled out to the tip, then slammed her into him and met her face with a mighty push so that her face struck his abdomen. She screamed around him, sent her growing arousal down the bond to him, spurring him on to finish, finish the way he liked. He pulled out and spurted onto her breasts.

He didn’t leave her on the floor long—he needed to be inside her again, but first he wanted to make her come on his tongue. He scooped her up and lightly tossed her onto the bed. Nesta laughed as she bounced. Cassian prowled to her a fierce grin on his face at witnessing his mate’s joy. When he got to her he drew her legs apart swiftly, licking and kissing down her legs, using his teeth as he got closer to her pretty pink sex, bare and open for him.

Cassian licked straight up her slit, flicked her clit with his tongue, watched her slowly start to fall apart. He took his time, wanted to draw this out, wanted this orgasm to hit her so hard she’d be shaking. He worked her with his lips, tongue, teeth—he found the small bud and pulled it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. She was already so wet for him he added two fingers, pumping, stroking, coaxing her pleasure from inside her.

Nesta wound her fingers into his hair and he hummed his satisfaction, watching her buck against him, adding a third finger. He would take any and every view of his mate, but the current one was spectacular. Her head back in ecstasy, arms pressing her perfect, round breasts together as he held his head pressed so hard against her sex. She rolled her hips and rode his mouth, grinding and writhing, her breasts shaking with the movement, still glistening with his seed. Cassian added a fourth finger and watched all but his thumb disappear into her drenched cunt.

He didn’t get the long drawn out climax he’dhoped for, but she came moaning and shaking around his hand. He grabbed a towel off the side table, wiped his face and hovered over her, kissed her gently. Gentleness quickly gave way to need. They were still in the first half year of having accepted their mating bond, giving them little to no recovery time between orgasms, and he was hard once more. Nesta opened for him and grabbed his cock to line him up at her entrance. Cassian didn’t wait, plunging in to the hilt, earning him a scream.

He pulled out all the way, and did it again. And again, fucking her harder with each forceful thrust. He pulled out, flipped her over, and plunged in again, lifting her hips to drive deep and fast with each shove. Hiscum dripped off her hanging breasts as the bounced with the force of their fucking. She backed herself into him as hard as she could, knowing they’d both have bruises from it the next day, matching his brutal speed and force. Pleasure started building in her and she erupted, clenching around Cassian’s cock, bringing him with her.

They had more in them, were far from sated, but needed a moment to rest, catch their breath. Nesta stayed with her sex open in the air for a moment, letting Cassian’s seed run out, letting her breathing slow, waiting for her legs to stop shaking. He gently pulled her folds apart to get a better view, to ease more of it out. Nesta knew how much he loved to see his seed on her, filling her, drenching her, coating her. She gave a push and more came out in a stream. Cassian hissed in approval, and Nesta knew he was hard again. But rather than plunge back into her, he stroked her back, and Nesta sank into the bed, Cassian by her side.

“I’m so sorry,” he said again, the first words spoken since they left the bridge.

“I know,” she said. “I was wrong to doubt you. I’m still working through some things.” She turned on her side and traced his jaw with her fingertips.

“I am, too,” he said, love shining through his beautiful hazel eyes. “But I’ve got you, Nes. No matter what.” He kissed her then, a sweet and gentle thing.


End file.
